The present invention relates to a system of and method for warning about unauthorized objects attached to vehicle bottoms.
Millions of vehicles provide everyday transportation of people and loads. In some instances the vehicles are used by criminal elements to transport narcotics, and in some cases bombs and other explosive devices are attached to bottom parts of the vehicles for terrorists acts. It is to be understood that it is extremely important to examine the bottom parts of the vehicles and to determine whether any unauthorized objects are attached to the vehicles in this area. In order to achieve this objective, at border crossings and other locations corresponding officials use mirrors with which they examine some parts of a bottom of the vehicle to determine whether any unauthorized objects are attached to the bottoms. It is believed that this approach can be significantly improved.